Blame
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: When the blame gets place on the wrong person


Here is quicky I wrote yesterday after seeing my married friend's being pissy... Thank so much to everyone who review Blessed... 

**:Blame:**

_It's the simple things in life we forget _

_You hear her talkin' but don't hear what she said _

_Why do you make something so easy so complicated_

_Searching for what's right in front of your face_

_But you can't see it_

"Then Bella said mama"Hermione started telling her husband

"I've got to much on my mind to be worried about the dumb shit that happen's at home""Draco said trying to laugh but Hermione cut him off

"I'm sorry you feel that way Malfoy maybe if I pack up and leave home you'd want to know that your youngest daughter said her first words today"

Draco looked like he'd seen a ghost, but Hermione was too pissed off and hurt to care. What had started off as a joke had ended up a disaster, and all she wanted now was to get away from him.As soon as they arrived home Hermione took to making his dinner,leaving Draco to get their three year old daughter Peyton and the eight month old Bella settled for the evening.

After a silent dinner other than Bella's cooing or Peyton little stories.Draco put thier daughter's to bed with a muggle Disney movie after he promised to say he was sorry to Hermione. His little girl Peyton said he was mean to her mommy .

_Like Mother like daughter_

And she was right. He'd been taking his shit out on her for days now. It wasn't her fault his people went off the deep end selling off information on his hime life to Skeeter. It wasn't her fault the media was having a field day with his family. Their family.The one thing Draco was trying to protect.He was overly stressed and need to explain to her

With every intention of making it up to her, Draco pointed himself in the direction of the kitchen. He was halfway there when he heard the sound of breaking glass and broke into a run, worried that Hermione may have dropped something and hurt herself.

That wasn't the case, though.

"Uh ..Hermione?"

She looked up from where she was hurling their dinner in the trash, plates and all. "Yes, Draco?" she answered, and her tone was laced with enough venom to stun with out a wand

"I- I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean what I said."

"Like hell you didn't."

She threw another plate in the trash, and seemed satisfied when it shattered on top of the others.

"Stop throwing that shit. Please? I don't want you to cut yourself by accident."

She glared at him and slam dunked the lasagna pan. "I don't particularly care what you want right now, Draco."

He hadn't seen her this angry since their third year..His nose twitched at the thought

He scowled. "Dammit, I said I was sorry!"

Hermione's husband was at least smart enough to realize he'd overstepped, and part of her desperately wanted to forgive him, or at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah. You did," she said flatly. "Good for you."

She started to turn away, but he grabbed her arm. "Look, I am sorry. It's just that I'm stressing over all this shit, and I'm worried about company, and you, and the girls, and the fucking press won't leave us alone"

"Really? I hadn't noticed that." she turnt to him quoting today's headlines"Hermione Malfoy ! Golddigger or Leech"

He ground his teeth and continued, "They shouldn't have taken it out on you, but they did. I'm sorry for that. I don't know what else you want me to say."

"I didn't ask you to say anything."

His jaw dropped open for a second before he snapped it shut. "You're not gonna forgive me? he said incredulously."IHow many times do have to tell you I', sorry"

"Do you really think that lame-assed apology makes me feel any better?" she countered. "I'm doing the best I can, and all of you except for Peyton and Bella are treating me like shit."

_Damn it_

She was even pissed at Ron and Harry. HDR Inc was blowing up in the wizarding world then their lawyers had leak some person information on all their bosses..Hermione had picked the lawyers for them thus taking the blame upon herself... The blame already eating away at her ,then her husband and two friend's taking some of the brunt out on her

He hauled her against his chest and closed his arms around her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry."

Draco felt a little bit of the tension leave her stiff shoulders. "You should be," she muttered, even as she clutched handfuls of his shirt and snuggled a little closer. He stroked her back and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"I am. " He closed his eyes and braced himself. "I don't know what I'd do if you left me, Hermione."

Next thing he knew she was climbing his legs and wrapping herself around him like she'd never let go. He chuckled and slid one of his arms under her ass to push her up a little higher. It was then that he caught a glimpse of her eyes, bright and shining with tears she was desperately trying to blink back. "Hey... don't cry, sweetheart. You know you hate it," he murmured, startling her into a laugh.

_Merlin did he love that laugh_

"Yeah. I do." She sniffed.

Draco grinned and wagged his eyebrows at her."So whaddya say, wanna go to bed early?"

His wife didn't say anything. She just kissed him - and that was answer enough.

* * *

I want to thank Parker and Jamison for their colorful display last night..lol 

Also I want to thank Parker for her Beta skillz..Peace Lady..

Please please review...


End file.
